watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 093
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! Synopsis Tomoko and Yū meet up around the "MP Outlet Park," with the manga cutting back to a few days prior when they made plans. In the flashback, Yū says that it's Kotomi's birthday next week and asks if they could go shopping to get her a present. Tomoko agrees, but she secretly believes that this is a waste of money and time since she imagines she could just wrap up Tomoki's trash and Kotomi would be happy. Returning to the present, Yū asks Tomoko what Kotomi would like as a gift. Tomoko responds that Kotomi likes "baseball and little brothers," then explains to Yū that Kotomi likes Tomoki. Yū muses that if they date and get married, Tomoko will become Kotomi's "onēchan" or "big sister," which prompts Tomoko to vow to kill her if she ever suggests that again. Yū quickly changes the subject by suggesting that maybe Kotomi would not mind something girly. Tomoko suggests a store from which guy celebrities buy gifts for their girls, but Yū seems embarrassed. Walking with Miyazaki and the currently unnamed Kayo behind them, Uchi spots Tomoko and immediately assumes Tomoko is stalking her. She notices Tomoko is with Yū, that Yū has a very similar hairstyle as she has, and they are in front of a lingerie store. Tomoko teases Yū to hold up a set of bra and panties to see if it will fit, while a blushing Yū protests that she and Kotomi are different sizes. Tomoko persists claiming it will help her form a mental image. Inwardly, Tomoko concludes that since she is bored she might as well "sexually harass Yū-chan a bit." The watching Uchi interprets this as Tomoko making someone who looks like her try out underwear. Tomoko happens to pick up a pair of panties that Ucchi recognizes are similar to the ones Tomoko "stole" from her during the trip. By the way she is holding them, Uchi believes Tomoko is trying to see how they look on her. Tomoko notices Uchi and decides to leave since she does not want to be near people from her class. She suggests to Yū they simply buy something practical like a towel set. Yū demands to know what the point was of her holding up bras and panties. Later, as Tomoko soaks in the tub, her mom calls out to get her laundry. Tomoko learns that her mom included the towels she bought for Kotomi. On Kotomi's birthday, she meets with Tomoko and Yū at Star Turrys Coffee. Yū gives Kotomi an intricate hair-pin. When Tomoko gives her the towels, Kotomi seems nonplussed until the scent of them reminds her of the scent of Tomoki's futon. Kotomi accepts them with starry-eyed happiness. Tomoko finds this creepy while Yū thinks that while Tomoko pretends to hate Kotomi, she understands her better than she does. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Kotomi Komiyama *Tomoki Kuroki *Emiri Uchi *Miyazaki (unnamed) *Kayo (unnamed Uchi friend) *Mrs. Kuroki Referbacks *Kotomi remembers her time in Tomoki's bed, which took place in Chapter 89. *Ucchi refers to her belief that Tomoko stole her panties in Chapter 80. *The place where Tomoko and Yū gather is the same one showed in the Christmas Party of Vol. 4 Special. Trivia *Before this chapter Yū had no idea that Kotomi had a crush on Tomoki. Cultural References *Star Turrys Coffee is a reference to the Starbucks and Tully's chains. *The "MP Outlet Park" is a reference to Mitsui Outlet Park in either Makuhari or Kisarazu, Chiba. *Awo's Style appears a reference to Amos Style . Memorial Moments *This chapter adds to Uchi's belief that Tomoko is sexually attracted to her which fuels her developing interest in Tomoko. Quotes *"Oh God, I can imagine her actually liking it, that's kinda creepy. . . ." – Tomoko *"I swear to God if you say that again, I'll kill you." – Tomoko Gallery Ucchi Sees Tomoko.png|Uchi reacts to seeing Tomoko in the Mall. Kotomi_Towels_c93.png|''WataMoteWiki'' has no idea what "make good use of" implies. . . . Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 10